Consumed By Fire
by AeydenOrion
Summary: Diana has been running for 10 Years and just when she finally thinks she's escaped it the flames of her past threaten to consumer her allover again. [Jacob, OC] [Possible Derek, OC] (undecided, really)


_**A/N: I am in no way affiliated with Teen Wolf or Twilght, all rights go to their respective owners. I only Diana and my ideas.**_

_**"I'm fine in the Fire, I feed on the friction."- 10 Years**_

* * *

Diana knocked on the open door frame alerting Emily to her presence as not to scare her.

"Good Morning!" Emily said popping her head around the archway that led into the kitchen. "You hungry? I've got fresh muffins, better get 'em before the guys show up."

Diana laughed following Emily back into the kitchen, letting the glorious smell of Emily's fabulous cooking lead her nose to the table.

"Sam said you could use help fixing a door?" She asked, taking a less than dainty bite of the blueberry muffin in her hand.

"Did he really ask you to come fix the back door?" Emily sighed.

"He mentioned it in passing, but no he didn't actually ask." Pausing to take another bite of the delicious bake good before finishing her thought. "Figured I didn't have patrol til later and I'm pretty handy around the house so…" She trailed off with a shrug, finishing the rest of the muffin in one bite.

"Well thank you, I appreciate it. Sam just hasn't had time lately and it's getting colder by the day." Emily said turning around, her hands on her hips, and a determined look on her face. "I'll pay you in waffles."

Diana dramatically threw her hand over her chest where her heart would be, letting go a longing sigh.

"You're a woman after my heart, Emily Young. If I didn't know any better I'd say you were trying to seduce me with your mad cooking skills." She finished, wiggling her eyebrows at her.  
A loud, booming laughter filled the room as Paul Lahote came through the door with a mildly amused Sam Uley hot on his heels.

"Is that all it takes?" Paul asked throwing his arm around Diana's shoulders. "Say, how about we head over to your place and make some waffles?"

Diana rolled her eyes, elbowing him in the ribs. "Sorry, Paulie. Emily has commandeered my services until patrol, gotta fix a door. Better luck next time." She said, a teasing tone to her voice as she patted him on the chest in a patronizing manner.

Their laughter was cut short by a howl on the wind.

"Sounds like Jake and Embry got themselves a live one." Paul muttered.

"Yo, Sam! You seen Diana?" Jared said bounding into the kitchen, skidding to a halt in front of them.

"Jared, dude. The forest is that way." Paul side, brushing past him, and running out the door.

"It ain't leeches, Sam. Whoever they are, they're human, and they're looking looking for Diana."

Sam and Diana shared a look, she had told him stories of hunters in the past, that rivaled that of the vampires in gruesome. Sam also knew that she had lost everything because of them, had left everything behind to move out to the middle of nowhere Forks hoping they'd lose her.

Diana had this hunch she knew who she would find in the forest. She couldn't think of any other explanation except for hunters. Diana didn't know many other people outside the Pack, none at least that would be asking for her by name.

"Hunters?" Sam asked in a low tone to which Diana gave a curt nod. "Hunters."

Sam allowed her to go on ahead, even though he knew Jake would probably has his ass for it later, letting his imprint walk into that alone. But she knew these hunters better than any of them, she knew all their tricks, she knew how to take care of them. He and Diana had come to the agreement rather quickly that they didn't need to know about the Pack. So on this one they'd have to follow her lead, because humans weren't in their dossier. But what Sam didn't know was he was sending her straight into an ambush.

* * *

A roar of a howl rang through the trees and to his side Sam saw Jake wince.

"Diana's hurt." He groaned out, 'causing Sam to push himself faster trying to get there before anyone did something stupid. And sure enough the imprint bond was right as they made it just in time to see a young girl, around the age of 16, lets loose another arrow into Diana's leg.

"Well look what we have here. Do you know what this is Allison?" The older female asked, nudging Diana's fallen body with the toe of her boot, like she was some dead animal.

"An omega." The younger girl answered in a soft voice.

"That's right, a lone wolf. How's that saying go? The lone wolf dies, but the pack survives. Honestly, Diana. I at least thought you smart enough to stay with your pack." The woman paused, a sickeningly sweet smiled spreading across her lips. "Oh wait, that's right, they're dead. How unfortunate."

Diana growled, slowly pulling her wounded body up off the ground, turning the fire in her eyes on the woman.

"Training your murders young I see. Let me guess, you started with the chapter on arson." She spat, 'causing the woman in question to laugh.

"Allison." She said, raising her hand into the air, her index and middle finger signalling to the girl behind her. And the teenager responded by letting loose yet another arrow, this one lodging deep into Diana's thigh.

Diana cried out in pain and it took both Sam and Paul to hold Jacob back.

"Let go of me, that's my imprint out there!" He all but roared at us and it was wondered the hunters hadn't made us yet.

"Give her a chance, Jake. This is Diana we're talking about." But Paul's reassurance did nothing to quieten his struggle.

"Not even a partial shift, how disappointing. You always did have the most control out of all those mutts. Who taught you that, Talia? Peter, perhaps?" The woman said, the mocking clear in her voice.

Diana's laughter, low and dark was enough to silence Jacob, the voice that followed it bringing his struggle to a halt, sending a shiver down his spine from the raw power it held.

"Tell me Kate," Diana began, finally naming the female hunter. "Have you ever heard the legend that says the wounds from an Alpha take longer to heal?" She said, looking to her right hand as she jerked it in a downward motion, her once human nails extending into claws.

"I say we test that theory." She all but growled, her eyes glowing a bloody red as she raised her gaze to the hunter's. Diana's canines elongated as she crouched down in a defensive stance, letting out a deafening howl.

The other hunter that Sam had caught whiff of as soon as he had arrive at the treeline behind the clearing had now come to stand slightly off to the woman's side, gun at the ready, but he seemed too stunned to really pull it. "Impossible." He breathed.

The woman, now known as Kate, scoffed. "So she's an Alpha, so what? An Alpha's power comes from the pack and she doesn't have one. I made sure of that."

With a speed the Pack had never seen, Diana had Kate by the throat, raising her off the ground.

"You took everything from me." Diana growled out. "Murdered my Pack, burned the only family I ever knew."

Kate sputtered out a laugh. "Monsters, only got what they deserved, what you deserved."

Diana roared, tightening her grip around the woman's neck.

"_Monsters?! _There were children in that fire, _human _children!" A dark tone to her voice now, sounding nothing like the Diana Jacob had come to know.  
The woman only wheezed in return, clawing at Diana's hand, trying desperately to find air.

"I've waited ten years, ten long years, to feel your windpipe crush underneath my paw." Diana's words seemed to have brought the man behind them out of his daze as he now raised the gun, aiming at her head.

"Then just do it." Kate groaned out, finding her voice.

Diana laughed, a hollow laugh. "No, you don't deserve a quick death." And to everyone's surprise she loosened her grip on the hunter's throat, lowering her until her feet touched the ground again.

"Unlike you, I won't make her watch you burn." She said, glancing to the young archer, before fully releasing her.

"Empty threats." Kate's voice came out hoarse as she rubbed her neck, bruises in the shape of fingers already forming. "Couldn't even kill me." She scoffed.

"Maybe so, but I will do this." Diana said, quickly bringing a clawed hand down in a violent motion, slashing through the flesh of the woman's chest, Kate screaming out in agony as she crumbled to the ground in front of her. "If you leave now, she might still make it."

The man ran to Kate's side, pulling her up as carefully as he could. "Damnit, Kate." He breathed. "Come on Allison, help me with your Aunt."

"And Chris." Diana called out, 'causing the man in question to pause in his dragging of his sister. "If I ever see you set foot on my territory again, I _will _kill you."

The man glared, but offered a quick nod, pulling his sister's arm around his shoulders.

"You were talking about the Hales." Came the soft voice of the younger hunter as she called out to Diana. "That's their pack symbol tattooed on your forearm, isn't it? They were your pack."

"Allison, lets go. _Now._" Her father yelled in a warning tone, but it didn't deter her.

Diana offered no reply, only raised an eyebrow at the girl, as if to say, 'And that is your business, because?' Allison dug into her pocket before throwing what looked to be a bullet over to Diana.

"I know you'll need it to keep the wolfsbane from spreading."

Diana gave the girl a slight nod, turning in the Pack's direction to leave.

"Allison!" The girl's father yelled in a desperate tone.

"He's alive, you know. Derek, I mean." The girl's words stopped Diana in her tracks as she glanced back over her shoulder at the hunter. "I thought you had the right to know-" She paused, exhaling sharply, a breath that she hadn't realized she had been holding. "Thank you." She finished, inclining her head in the direction of her father and aunt's retreating forms.

Diana raised the bullet in her hand, nodding back, in her own silent thanks before the girl disappeared after her family.

* * *

**_A/N: I was listening to my IPod on shuffle yesterday and 10 Years came up. And well I've always thought that Fix Me would be a perfect Derek Hale song but instead of writing the song fic like I intended this crossover came to mind.  
No idea if this will amount to anything, but I kinda liked it so I thought I'd post it.  
And to you Dead-Wolf readers, I haven't abandoned the story finals have just been killing me, but I have written some so bare with me.  
-AeydenOrion_**


End file.
